


Too Much Like Your Father

by AceAvenger



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: James isn't really a part of it but more referred to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAvenger/pseuds/AceAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short musing on my Lone Wanderer, Kennedy.  (Notes at end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Like Your Father

“You are too much like your father.” They say, wielding it as a sword. They mean to cut you down with those words. They’ll never know the fire it ignites in you, the fierce proudness you feel when they say it. You’ve always wanted to be like your father. 

When they say “You are too much like your father”, they mean that you are too curious, too curious for your own good. Driven by the pursuit and the love for your father, you look into situations that you are never meant to know. They wonder why you care so much after he abandoned you. 

When they say “You are too much like your father”, they mean that you don’t know when to give up. Continuing on this path even when your father is dead, they believe that you don’t owe him anything. They wonder why you haven’t given up; you’re just a naïve, sheltered child from the Vault. 

When they say “You are too much like your father”, they mean you are too kind, a virtue that is bound to get you killed. Always trying to do the right thing, no matter how much pain and misfortune it brings upon you. Those noble intentions are going to get you killed, just like they did your father. 

When they say “You are too much like your father”, they mean you are going to die the same way he did, in the pursuit of a fool’s errand. Little do they know, you are a helluva lot tougher than dear old dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this work on Tumblr and it is un-beta'd.


End file.
